


Plan Failed (TomTord Fanfic)

by SamgDrawYT



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamgDrawYT/pseuds/SamgDrawYT
Summary: In all honesty, if someone told Tom that he will become a fucking servant to a communist bastard, he would beat the shit out of them. But now it's reallity, and beating the shit out of a leader of an army wouldn't be such a good idea, would it? Didn't things so.-------This story is based of an AU I created! Edd, Matt and Tom never met Tord, also this story is going to have a slow burn. You have been warned!





	1. -The Rebelion-

If Tom had to tell you something about the situation that is happening right now, he would have said it's bullshit. You see, the state of Britain was attacked not so long ago. Towns were destroyed,people killed and in one simple sentence, everyone was panicking. But than again, who wouldn't? This was the beleaved start of the World War III, doesn't sound so pleasent. By who exactly was Britain attacked, you ask? By the Red Army. Noone know's when did this Army started, heck they don't know anything about it other than that the leader apparently likes red! Or blood now that Tom thinks about it... Agh! Who cares?! Not Tom, that's for sure! Why should he care about Red Army's leader's favorite fucking colour when they are people suffering out there?! The stupidest idea would be to make a rebelion! But Tom being the classis stupid person he is, he did just that. He created a rebelion again's an Army of millions, that is going to make this situation worse but Tom didn't think of that, did he? Okay, he does have people in his rebelion like his friends Edd and Matt. Than there are also Jon, Eduardo and Mark. Tom hates them but if they help, he will tolerate them. Now, good things. He has people, weapons....wait...what about a plan?! Tom groaned, banging his head on the table in frustration, his two most trusted friends watching him. Apart from the constant bang there wasn't any sound. No words were spoken. Tom stopped and looked at his friends, his head hurts like hell but hey! Who cares, right?! "Tom, are you okay?" The boy in a green hoodie, Edd, asked softly, not wanting to anger Tom. The leader of the rebelion was... very stressed to say at least. Big amount of men left the rebelion, scared for their life. It's not like Tom is blaming them, he is scared too but he is not running away like a coward. There are people dying out there, he can't run away from people who need his help. With a sigh Tom nodded, too tired to speak. It was like, what? 2 weeks since he slept? Maybe even more, Tom honestly doesn't know. It's not like he doesn't want to sleep, he does but... The imagine of people dying thanks to that stupid army is keeping him awake. Even his dear Tommee Bear isn't helping and that's something he thought will never happen. The two friends shared a quick look before returning their attention to the brit. "Tom, c'mon you need to rest." Edd said softly, Matt nodding. "Yeah, Tim!" Tom chuckled, again with the 'Tim' thing. Sometimes he ask himself if he should change his name but then again, there is a big chance that Matt will start calling him 'Tom' if he did. That idiot. "Guys, Im fine." The brit replied but cringed mentally, even he didn't believe that bullshit. Edd sighed and stood up from the uncomfortable chair, looking Tom right in the eyes. "Tom, we are your friends, we have every right to know what's wrong." Tom rolled his pitch black eyes, not that the two men could see. This whole 'we are your friends, we should know' crap is pissing him off. Yes, they are his friends but they don't need to know everything! "Edd, Im fine." He said, sounding more pissed than he wanted. Edd fliched at the coldness of his voice. Tom sighed and stood up too, making his way to the door, he looked at his friends. "Guys, Im fine, okay? I swear I will try to sleep tonight but now I need you to go. I still have some work to do." Tom gave them a small smile, something he didn't do in a long time. Just that one smile made Edd relax, Matt on the other hand still seemed unsure but Tom ignored him, he will forget this conversation anyway. Edd made his way to Tom, quickly pulling him into a hug. The shorter male froze for a second, before returning the hug. Matt stood up, grinning. "Group hug!" The ginger yelled, before joining the hug, making not only Edd giggle but Tom as well. It was a long time since they acted like an actual friends. It was nice. After they pulled away, Edd give the brit big smile. Letting out a quick "See you later!" the coca cola maniac made his way out of the room. When he was far away Matt, who was still in the room, looked at Tom with a sad look. In return, he got a confused expresion from the brit. "Tom, look. I know there is something going on, Im not that stupid. You are not going to tell me anything, I know but please rest. For Edd's sake." Matt didn't give Tom a second to respond, he quickly left. The brit stood there frozen, looking at the door. _I guess Matt is not so stupid as I thought..._ Running a hand through his hair, he looked at the clock. 11 PM... Tom sighed. Sorry, Edd. With quick steps, he made his way to the table and sat down. Work is more important than my health... -------- "Do you think he is going to rest?" Edd asked, looking at Matt with a sad look. The ginger gave him a fake grin, still Edd seemed to believe it. "Sure he is! Who could brake a promise with this beatiful face?" Edd laughed, looking away with a happy smile. "Yeah I guess you're right." Matt's grin fated the moment Edd looked away. Matt is always acting like an idiot,which he was few months back. But when the attacks started, he become more aware. More aware of the bad things. The only reason to why he is still acting like this is to make Edd happier. Tom too.


	2. -Plan?-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress, stress and stress. That is the only emotion Tom has. What will he do? He deosn't have a plan, how is he supposed to help?!

The two, after the talk with Tom, decited it was time for them to sleep too. They quickly went into their room, Edd immediately falling into the soft covers, not bothering to change. It didn't take long for him to fell asleep, Matt on the other hand sat down on the chair, looking at the small notebook that was on the table.

This notebook was one of the things that survived the fire that went in their old house, apart from Tommee Bear and Susan. The notebook was just like any other, small and green with a cat on it. Him and Tom gave it to Edd a year ago, he had the biggest smile on his face.

Matt softly smiled before turning his gaze on the sleeping brunette. His face looked so peaceful, like nothing was wrong. It made Matt happy, Edd was one of the reasons to his happiness. He never really told him, but he can only hope he knows.

The ginger sighed sofly, rubbing his eyes, he stood up. With careful steps he made his way to his own bed, his gaze still fixed on the brunette. When he stopped in front of his bed, he quickly changed and laid down, covering himself with the soft purple blanket.

He sighed, happy he can be in his bed again. He closed his bright blue eyes shut and let himself enter the dream land.  
\-----  
Tom never really told anyone this but the thought of falling asleep scared him. Nightmares were something that followed him, even before the attacks. Yes, he does want to rest but on the other hand, he is happy he doesn't need to face the nightmares again.

He is happy he doesn't need to face that monster.

The brit groaned and stood up from the chair, whispering to himself softly. "I swear, I will fell asleep if I just sit here."

He quickly went into his room, not to rest as he promised to his dear friend but to change. You see, Tom started to go out a few days back. It's the only thing he can do anyway.

He always goes at night when everyone is fast asleep, don't get him wrong. He loves everyone here, aside from Eduardo and his gang, but he needs some time alone.

He quickly put his blue hoodie on and went out. Carefully looking around, he started walking to a near bar. Even with the attacks, some things never change. He very well knows that the others need him sober but he needs some distraction.

Than again, who doesn't?

As he made his way into the bar, he was met with lots of greetings, it made him smile. The people in this bar know him very well, some thanks to him being the leader of the famous rebelion and some from the old times.

Tom quickly sat down to the bar, greeting the bartender. "Hey, Archie."

The tall male gave him a grin, leaning over the bar he ruffled the brit's hair. "Heya, Tom! Same as always?"

Tom gave him a small nod, which the bartender returned and went for a bottle of smirnoff. Looking to his right, he was met with a dark brown eyes looking at him, he knew too well who they belonged too. "Hey, Tom!"

The brit nodded at him. "Nick, haven't seen you here for a long time." The person, Nick, let out a heartfelt laugh. "I could say the same thing about you!" Tom chuckled slighly, this boy was about 4 years younger than him and yet, he was the most mature one here.

With a small smile, he began to speak again. "So where have you been?" He asked, before grabbing the bottle of smirnoff that Archie gave him just a second ago.

Nick shrugged, picking up his drink. "Just here and there, trying to find Max and Lucius." He said, before drinking the red liquid. Tom nodded, drinking his own drink.

"What about you? How is the rebelion doing?" At the mention of 'rebelion' most of the people in the bar looked at Tom, making the brit froze. What the hell is he supposed to tell them?!

Tom coughed nervously, his eyes flicking from one person to the other. With a nervous chuckle he gave them his best smile. "It's going great, the plan is working perfectly! Yup!" Tom mentally facepalmed. Wow, that was so convincing... Great job, Tom!

Nick smiled at him, seeming convinced. "Nice! What's the plan?" The brit's eyes 'widened', laughing nervously he stood up. Quickly finishing his drink, he gave the money to Archie. "Sorry! I gotta go."

The younger male looked at him confused. "But you just got here?" Tom shrugged with a nervous smile, as he bolted out of the door he yelled out "Sorry!".

When he was far away from the bar, he leaned on the cold stone wall of some old house. With a sigh, he hid his face with his hands, letting out a groan.

He thought he would calm himself with the drinks, but instead it made his stress even worse.

As he moved his hands to uncover his face, he looked up at the stars. _What am I going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this long enought? I hope it was! I also hope that the characters aren't that much OOC, aside from Matt. Also! Last thing, Archie and Nick are my EW OCs and we may be seeing them more, if it's okay with you!^^

**Author's Note:**

> I tried? I hope it's okay, honestly Im new in the Eddsworld fandom so I hope the characters are not that much OOC. Also, Forest Wonders is going to be ubdated soon, I hope. :) Let me know if you want more!


End file.
